iPod drabbles
by 9haharharley1
Summary: Based on that one challenge where you put your mp3 on shuffle and write ten drabbles. Cain x Glitch, massive fluff. Hope you all like. Not my best, but it's cute.


**Disclaimer**: Do you see my name when the credits role? Do you? Huh? I didn't think so.

**Warning**: Gayness. Hideous writing. Don't like, don't read. I will not be held responsible to what happens to your brains if you read the hideous hideousness. *nods sagely*

This was based on that challenge going around where you set your iPod on shuffle and write a short drabble based on whatever song pops up. It's a little late in coming I know, but who cares?

I wrote these a long time ago, so I apologize for their OOC badness. Also please forgive the many Michael Jackson songs. He reins most of my iPod and he's very inspirational.

* * *

><p><strong>1) The Girl is Mine - Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney<strong>

Cain stalked out of the Queen's study in rage. He could hear Glitch's hurried footsteps following him. Cain refused to slow down.

"Cain!" Glitch called. "Wait!"

Cain stopped and turned.

"Why did you run?"

"She wants you to marry that… woman!"

"So? Why is that so bad?"

Cain pulled Glitch into his arms.

"Because you're mine…"

**2) Earth Song - Michael Jackson**

Glitch stared sadly out at the land of the O.Z. from the Queen's castle on the Northern Island. Cain walked up behind.

"What's wrong?" Cain asked in his gruff way.

"This…" Glitch swept his hand out at the vast land. Most of the land was dying, like the orchids in the fields of the Papay. "This used to be so beautiful…"

Cain put his arm around the head case. "I know…" He pulled Glitch closer to him. "But we can rebuild it now."

**3) Human Nature - Michael Jackson**

Cain stood out on the balcony looking out at the O.Z. The two moons were full and cast the land in a beautiful blue glow.

"Wyatt?"The voice came from the bedroom.

Cain turned around and walked back into the room. "What is it, sweetheart?" he asked gently.

Glitch looked up at him from his place on the bed. "Nothing. Just wondering where you went." He stared up at Cain with tired eyes. "Come back to bed?"

Cain smiled and crawled under the covers. He held the only thing more beautiful than the O.Z. in his arms.

**4) I'd Do Anything - Simple Plan**

Ambrose sat quietly in his lab. He stared down at all of his notes, books, and inventions; finished or not.

He couldn't concentrate. The Queen had sent Cain out on a mission to find Resistance fighters and bring them back to the palace in Finaqua. That was a month ago.

He was too worried. He wanted to be in Cain's arms; to hold the ex-Tin Man.

Ambrose held his head in his hands. Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around his waist, a head resting on his shoulder.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Cain!"

**5) I Hate Everything about You - Three Days Grace**

Cain hated that stupid zipper. He hated that Glitch couldn't remember himself or any of his friends. Cain hated that Glitch had decided to get his brain back. He hated that Ambrose was a stuck up advisor.

Cain hated that Ambrose's room was bigger and his bed warmer. He hated that Ambrose felt so good, and fit so perfectly in his arms.

Yet, Cain could not bring himself to hate Ambrose.

**6) Escape - Enrique Iglesias**

Glitch ran into the kitchen at breakneck speed. DG and Cain were sitting at the table eating berries. Cain stared at him.

"Cain…" Glitch started.

And then Cain was gone, running out of the room.

DG stared after him. She looked to Glitch. "He'll be in the gardens."

Glitch nodded and ran after the Tin Man.

When he found him, Cain was sitting near a field of roses, his head in his hands. Glitch walked up behind him silently and wrapped his arms around the man. Cain stiffened.

"You can't keep running…"

**7) Smooth Criminal - Michael Jackson**

Glitch watched as Cain ran down quietly to the four unsuspecting Longcoats. Cain started laughing along with them.

When one turned around, Cain punched him the face, sending him to the ground. Another Longcoat punched Cain. Glitch quickly ran over and knocked him to the ground.

Cain got up and wiped his mouth. He was about to rejoin the fight but stopped, staring disbelievingly as Glitch made quick work of the Longcoats.

'_Not bad, convict,'_ he thought to himself.

Glitch delivered a final flying roundhouse kick to the last Longcoat.

'_Smooth.'_

**8) Hanging by a Moment - Lifehouse**

Cain sat in his relatively large room in the Queen's palace. He stared at a carved horse, a bullet lodged in it above the leg. He sighed.

Jeb was training to be a part of the Queen's newly assembled Tin Man squad. Cain, of course, had been appointed as the head of the group.

Cain thought back to his late wife.

There was a knock on his door. Glitch walked in slowly. He sat down quietly next to Cain on the bed. Cain looked up at him.

A moment of understanding passed between them. Glitch smiled his typically happy smile. Cain returned it with a small grin. They walked out of the room silently.

The wooden horse lay forgotten on the bed.

**9) Can't Get You Out Of My Head - Kylie Minogue**

Glitch couldn't remember much. He knew he couldn't remember. He didn't know _what _he couldn't remember.

But he could remember some things. Glitch could remember dancing. He could remember what the Queen used to be like in her younger days. He could remember DG, Raw, and Cain.

Cain.

Actually, it was more like just Cain.

Cain helped him remember. He couldn't get Cain out of his head. Every time he thought of something, it was somehow related to the Tin Man.

And every whispered "sweetheart" stuck to his heart and sent him on a trip to Cloud 9.

**10) I Won't Say I'm In Love - (from Hercules) **

"He's still the same old Glitch, you know," DG said. She and Cain sat out in the palace gardens, staring out at the setting suns.

"Yeah, I know," Cain grunted.

DG turned to him with narrowed eyes. "Why won't you tell him?"

Cain sighed. He glanced at her out the corner of his eye. He stood up. "See you inside."

Cain walked back up to his room. When he walked through his door, he looked right at his bed and the lump that lay under the covers. The Tin Man had to suppress a smile. Ambrose looked so sweet and Glitch-like lying in his bed.

Cain walked over and ran a hand through Ambrose's hair.

"I wish I had the guts to tell you…"

* * *

><p>Crappy, I know. I'm sorry. Please leave a review!<p> 


End file.
